Two Worlds Collide
by BrighterBlissfulness
Summary: What would happen if two completely different worlds collide? Two words: Major explosion. But differences never hindered two people from falling in love with each other. Would it be possible for the two of them though? MakaXSoul
1. The unexpected meeting

**Hey, guys! I've decided to edit my chapters first before giving away the next chapter. It's been like two years since I have updated this fanfic of mine! I'm so sorry to all those who waited. Rest assured though, that I'm gonna update this as much as possible. And I'll never stop this, don't worry. :) I plan to continue this until the end.**

**By the way, I want to give credit to my best friend, df14-blacksnow. She is actually the reason why I decided to update this story. She was so into fanfiction the past few days that I was suddenly inspired to go back to this again. So, please thank her by reading some of her stories. Hehe :D**

**Again, I sincerely apologize for my inactiveness. I hope you guys still are supporting this though! It means a lot. 3 Thank you! Read on. :)**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the Death Weapon Meister Academy, also commonly known as Shibusen. It was the first day of school after winter break. The students, both meisters and weapons alike, were in the Ceremony Hall, chattering and exchanging stories about their experiences during the vacation. The entire room was buzzing with excitement. They were psyched to see one another again.

One student, however, was not amused at all the thrill revolving around him. In fact, he looked rather bored. He was seated on one of the bleachers located behind the stage, staring at the excitement surrounding him with no interest.

He nodded his head, about to drift off to sleep when suddenly a kid with blue hair appeared behind him out of nowhere and slapped his back. He groaned but made no comment. He looked at the intruder instead, who was wearing an annoyingly wide smile on his face.

"SOUL! Dude!" The blue-haired kid yelled in greeting. He raised his hand for a high-five.

"Hey, Black Star," Soul greeted back, his lack of energy obvious. He returned the high-five without enthusiasm.

Black Star immediately noticed his friend's low face. He sighed. "Dude, that's no way to welcome the new school year! Come on, you can do better than that! Besides, the GREAT Black Star is here! You have no right to be sulki-"

"Cut it out, Black Star. You're being narcissistic again," Soul snapped. "And who gets all sunny and cheery for SCHOOL, anyway? Cool dudes like me don't associate with those kind of stuff. It's disgusting."

Black Star scoffed. "Hey, I'm AWESOME! And AWESOME is a greater word than COOL! But here I am, shouting to the world just how excited I am today! The great me is excited, so you should be even just as half as excited as I am!"

Soul gave him a glare. "Since when were you hyped for school? You've flunked way too many times, man."

"Who says I'm in it for the truckload of schoolwork, anyway?" Black Star grinned. "I'm in it to show this useless population of amateur meisters and weapons just who the man on top is! HYA-HOO!"

And without giving the white-haired boy a chance to speak another word, the assassin disappeared from his sight.

Soul groaned. If only he could sleep this day off...

Hmm, sleep. The word lit a lightbulb in his mind. He looked at his watch. The time read 7:20 AM.

He displayed a little smirk as he stood up from his seat. _There's still time._

* * *

Soul walked some distance away from the Ceremony Hall before finally proceeding to sit on the floor and lean on a wall to doze off. He didn't care whether he was still near the noisy room or not; All that matters to him that time was his trip to slumberland.

He was still engulfed in a deep sleep when suddenly he felt someone poking his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. When he opened them, he saw a cute girl kneeled down on his level, staring at him. Judging from her looks, they were probably of the same age. Soul had never seen her before.

Her hair was tied in pigtails. She was wearing a white shirt with a white-and-green tie, a short skirt, a long black coat, and boots. She looked at Soul with her lovable green eyes then said with a smile, "Hey there. I'm on my way to the opening ceremonies, but I found you sleeping here so I thought I'd wake you up."

Soul glared her. He was still craving for sleep, and the fact that this girl in front of him woke him up was bad news. If there's one thing that anyone should not bother disturbing him for, it's when he is sleeping.

"You clearly have a good eyesight, and I know you're smart enough to know that no one should disturb people in their sleep. Why did you bother then?" His voice was laced with nothing but pure irritation, obviously not aware of the girl's good intentions.

The girl's eyes widened. This was not the reaction she was expecting. She maintained her friendly face though, completely ignoring the little frustration bubbling inside of her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I just woke you up because-"

"Forget it," He snapped. He stood up and looked at her in the eyes. "Next time, little girl, don't bother wasting your time on someone that you don't even know. Don't butt in into their businesses." He then turned his back at her and started to walk away... but not before mumbling three words to himself quietly: _What an idiot. _

He thought he had said it quietly. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"You should be thankful that I even bothered waking you up, stupid! You're the more idiotic one!" He heard the girl snap from behind him. He turned back around again and gave her a death glare. "What did you just say?"

"Just in case you don't know, Mr. Whoever-You-Are, the ceremonies start at exactly 8:30 AM sharp. And just in case you don't know, it's already 8:27 AM, and it takes an estimated time of three minutes for someone to go from here to the Ceremony Hall by walking and two minutes by running. Do you get my point now?"

Soul's nose almost bled at the mathematical description that the girl just gave him. "What the-? Are you for real?" Then he shook his head, disregarding all his thoughts and deciding to save it for another time. There would be plenty of time for him to get to know this strange, freaky girl, who he had predicted as a transferee.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," he announced. He ran before the girl could say another word.

She just stood there, processing all the events that just happened before finally breaking into a run herself.

_That jerk... I hope not everyone is as arrogant as him. _


	2. Maka Albarn

**Chapter 2!:)**

When Soul reached the doors of the Ceremony Hall, he was about to push it when suddenly the girl which he encountered a while ago appeared behind him, breathing heavily.

Soul looked at her, now in confusion. "How come you catched up with me that fast?" he asked her.

The girl smiled mischievously. "Think you can outrun me?" she said.

Soul just narrowed his eyes at her when he heard her response. He pushed the doors of the Ceremony Hall with the girl behind her.

When they entered the hall, they were surprised to see that the opening ceremonies did not yet begin. Shibusen students were still talking and chattering to one another.

When Soul saw the students still talking, he looked at the girl with boastful eyes. "I should be thankful, huh?" he said to the girl.

The girl looked at him with annoyance. "Well, maybe there was a delay or something that's why the ceremonies did not yet start. Ever thought of that?" the girl laughed. "Peanut head."

Soul felt anger dwell up inside him._ I've had enough from this girl_! he thought.

"You know," he said, facing the girl, "we don't even know each other, but we're _already_ starting to tease one another."

The girl looked at Soul, and let out a little chuckle. "You started it, Soul."

Soul was surprised. "How did you know my name?" he asked her curiously.

When the girl heard his question, she faced him and removed the headband that he was wearing.

Soul was astonished by the girl's action. "What the heck?! Give me that back!" he said, annoyed.

"Just shut up!" the girl said. "You wanna know why I already knew your name? Then take a look at your headband." she gave the headband back to Soul.

"What does my headband have to do with---" Soul did not finished what he was about to say when he already had a full look at his headband which was placed on his hand.

Aside from the big mouth with razor-sharp teeth plastered on his headband, he saw his name plastered on it also. SOUL.

When the girl noticed that Soul wasn't talking anymore, she said, "You know, if you don't want other people to know your name that easy, replaced that "Soul" word on your headband to something else." she chuckled.

Soul narrowed his eyes at her, then said, "So what if you knew my name that fast? I don't care." Soul was about to walk away from her, but he stopped and turned around to face her. "Before I leave you here, let me ask you one last question: how did you know that "Soul" is my name? Well, of course, because you saw it on my headband. But didn't you think of any other names first rather than "Soul"? You know, my name isn't used often by other people."

The girl just chuckled at that. "That's how fast my brain works," she bragged, pointing to her head. "Quick."

Soul grunted at that. "Brain Freak." he said.

"Peanut head." the girl fired back.

Soul scowled at that. "Hmph!" he said. "Kindly tell your name first before you make another comment!"

The girl smiled at that."Why, did you ask?" she laughed. "Maka Albarn."

"Maka....Albarn? You're new here, right?" Soul asked her.

"Yep." Maka answered back coolly.

"Ah....." Soul smirked. "So that's why this is my first time seeing a girl who isn't attractive...._at all_." he laughed.

"And this is my first time seeing a guy who has a brain the size of a peanut." Maka laughed also.

Soul, when he heard that, felt heat rising in his cheeks. He really had enough from this girl!

"Would you please just shut up?!?" he said, angry.

The girl faced him, frustrated. "No, you shut up! You're the one who started this whole thing, stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Freak!"

They were still quarreling when suddenly they heard a holler from behind them. "YOOHOOO!!!"

Maka and Soul stopped quarreling and turned around to see who it was.

It was Black Star.

"Hey, man!" he greeted Soul in an overly-active manner, as usual. "Where have you been? And who's this chick beside you? You seemed to be quarreling a while ago."

When Maka heard what Black Star had just said, she sighed. _Oh brother_, she thought._ It's obvious that Soul and this Black Star person here are friends. They're both freaks._

When Soul heard Black Star's question, he said, "Well, I went out a while ago for some peace and quiet because it's too noisy in here---and besides, I can't stand your crazy antics! So I went out and relaxed. I sat on the floor and leaned on a wall, then drifted off to sleep. I was having a good time when suddenly this meddlesome Maka girl woke me up." he finished.

Maka reacted about what Soul just said. "You should be thankful that I even bothered waking you up! It's already late!" she said.

"But when we entered the hall, what did we see? Students talking to one another! Meaning, the ceremonies did not yet begin! Stupid!" Soul fired back.

"You really are a Peanut Head! Maybe there was just a delay or something! Have you ever thought of that?! You really are dumb! Idiot!" Maka answered back.

"Brain Freak!"

"Jerk!"

As the two started quarreling all over again, Black Star looked at one person to another, scratching his head. _What's up with these two_?! he thought.

Fortunately, when Black Star thought that he can't handle the noisy quarrel of Maka and Soul anymore, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid went over to their place, probably for a chat or something.

"Soul! Black Star!" Liz waved at them, smiling. Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid did the same.

"Hey." Soul greeted them without enthusiasm. Behind him, Maka just shrugged.

"HEY!!! WOOHOOOOO!!! IT SEEMS YOU'RE ALL SO EXCITED TO MEET THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!" Black Star jumped in front of them and began his silly antics again while talking loudly about how great he is.

His friends, when they saw him, just sighed and rolled their eyes. Liz have to cover Black Star's mouth so that they can continue their conversation.

When Black Star finally zipped his mouth shut, Tsubaki said, "Hey, how was your vaca---" she didn't finished what she was about to say when she caught a glimpse of Maka behind Soul, who looked out of place.

Tsubaki looked at Soul with curious eyes and said, "Hey, Soul. Who's your new friend?" She smiled.

When Maka heard Tsubaki's question to Soul, she looked at her, blushing a little bit because of shyness. But she managed to muster a smile for Tsubaki, who smiled back at her also.

However, Maka's smiling moment with Tsubaki was suddenly interrupted by Soul's rude introduction about her."Friend? Oh, you mean this idiotic girl beside me?" he said, pointing at Maka.

Maka's anger grew more, but she just kept quiet. She wanted to hear all the things that this jerk will say about her.

Tsubaki, when she heard Soul's response, said, "Soul! How rude! How dare you talk like that to a pretty girl like her?!" she said it with a twinge of frustration in her voice.

Maka, when she heard Tsubaki's response, smiled. _On your face, Peanut Head_, she thought.

Soul responded to Tsubaki's reaction. "Pretty girl? Are you kidding me?!? And you should listen to me first before reacting, Tsubaki. Don't you know that this girl is meddlesome?! I went out of the Ceremony Hall a while ago for some peace and quiet. I sat on the floor and leaned on a wall, then drifted off to sleep. I was enjoying my moment when suddenly this girl woke me up!"

Maka couldn't control her anger anymore. She really had enough from this idiot! She didn't care if there were some people around her who still didn't know her. All she wanted to do at this moment is to win the fight that she and this jerk are having.

"I only woke you up because it's already late! How many times do I have to say that to you?!? You should be thankful that I even bothered waking you up! Peanut Head!" Maka said angrily.

"I will _never_ be thankful that you woke me up because it's still too early and the ceremonies_ did not yet start_!" Soul snapped.

"Still too early? STILL TOO EARLY?!?" Maka was now raising her voice. "The ceremonies were supposed to start......" Maka looked down at her watch. "thirty minutes ago! And I told you, maybe there was just a delay or something that's why the ceremonies did not yet start! And what if the ceremonies did start at 8:00 AM, and I didn't wake you up? Huh? And who sleeps in a hallway while waiting for an occassion to begin anyway? You really are a Peanut Head!"

"Stop calling me a Peanut Head because I am not a Peanut Head!" Soul snapped.

"Oh really?" Maka said. "Well, from the way you're reasoning things out now, you're just proving to me that you really are a Peanut Head! Stupid!"

"Shut up, Brain Freak!"

"No, you should be the one who should shut up, jerk!"

As the two quarreled all over again, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Tsubaki looked at them, confused. Black Star just sighed. "They've been quarreling like that even before you guys came over here." he explained.

"They only met a while ago, and they're fighting already?" Liz said curiously. Then an idea came to her mind. "Don't.....don't tell me....."

Then she slapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "OH MY GOSH!"

Maka and Soul stopped quarreling after they heard Liz. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Are you guys.....dating?!?" she asked with a shocked expression. At her back, Patty, Black Star, Kid, and Tsubaki raised their eyebrows in confusion.

Maka and Soul froze when they heard that. The two of them.....dating?!? They can't even imagine themselves being friends!

"WHAT?!? OF COURSE NOT!" They said in perfect unison.

"There's no way I'm going to date a girl who isn't attractive at all." Soul explained with a smirk.

"And there's no way I'm going to date a boy who can't analyze things. Or, in other words, stupid. Dumb. Peanut head." Maka laughed hard at that. Even Tsubaki have to laugh at that one.

Soul scowled, then said, "I REALLY HAD ENOUGH FROM YOU, BRAIN FREAK!"

"You started it, idiot!' Maka fired back.

Then they started quarreling all over again.

Liz sighed when she saw the two quarrel all over again. But, after hearing a minute of their noisy quarrel, she had enough. So, she stepped forward, and, in her stern voice, said, "Will you two just shut up even just for a minute?!?"

Maka and Soul zipped their mouths shut when they heard Liz. But they still continued giving angry looks at each other.

Liz just sighed when she caught Maka and Soul throwing angry looks and glances at each other. _I don't know what I'm going to do with these two_, she thought. But she cleared all her thoughts away when she saw Maka. She smiled at her and said, "Hi! My name is Liz." she said, holding out her hand. Maka smiled back. "I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." She shook Liz's hand.

"I'm Tsubaki, by the way." Maka looked at the tall girl who have been so kind at her a while ago. She smiled at her, then smiled and waved back.

"And I'm Patty, Liz's younger sister. It's very very nice to meet you! Oh, do you love giraffes? Oh, if you do, then we have something in common!" Maka was startled by the enthusiastic greeting of the cute girl behind Liz who introduced herself as Patty. However, she greeted Patty with a sweet smile. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"And I'm Death the Kid. But you can call me Kid for short." Maka looked at the boy beside Patty who introduced himself as Kid. She saw him hold out his hand in a formal manner. Maka shook it, then smiled.

After Kid introduced himself to Maka, he scanned the whole hall with his eyes. Suddenly, he saw something that he didn't want to see in his whole life.

On the stage, he saw two Shibusen students tugging and playing the curtains at both sides. It looks perfectly symmetrical when suddenly the boy on the right side accidentally ripped a large part of the curtain.

Kid yelled when he saw what happened. "HEY, YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" He ran on the stage and said loudly," You just destroyed the symmetry of the lovely stage curtains!" The two Shibusen students were confused about Kid's actions, so they went down the stage.

Maka saw Kid trying to put back the large chunk of cloth removed from the curtain. She sighed. She thought this Death the Kid was different from Soul and Black Star.

Liz slapped her head when she saw Kid on the stage, already crying and babbling about how stupid he was because he can't put back the symmetry of the curtains. She knew that she can't do anything about it, so she just went up the stage to calm him down.

Tsubaki saw Maka looking at Kid with curious eyes. She smiled, then she went beside Maka and said, "Don't mind Kid when he acts that way. He just wants everything to be perfect---he's pretty obsessed about symmetry." When Maka heard what what Tsubaki had just said, she laughed. Tsubaki smiled at her reaction.

When Soul saw his friends and Maka already laughing and talking to one another, he sighed._ I wonder what they saw in this Maka girl that made them so interested about being friends with her_, he thought.

Soul was still deep in thoughts when suddenly he heard the bell of the Ceremony Hall ring. He sighed. Opening ceremonies were about to begin.

**Please review! Thanks:)**


	3. Finding Partners

**Hi! Chapter 3 is already here:) I want to thank all those who reviewed my story. Thanks!:D Enjoy reading!**

Soul was about to find a seat when he noticed that Tsubaki and Maka were still talking to each other. He sighed and went to their place. "Hey, as if you two didn't notice, ceremonies were about to start." He walked away quickly.....but not before giving Maka an annoying glance. Maka stuck her tongue out at him, which made Soul scowl. Maka smiled at his reaction. Tsubaki laughed, then she grabbed Maka's hand. Maka smiled at that, then they went to find a seat.

Coincidentally, Maka was stuck seated beside Soul. Tsubaki was on her other side.

When Maka and Soul realized that they were seated together, they scowled. Then they gave each other an annoying glance. Again.

When Tsubaki saw them glaring at each other, she sighed._ I just hope they'll figure everything out someday_, she thought.

Maka and Soul stopped glaring at each other when they saw Shinigami-sama on the stage. "Why, hello there, my dear Shibusen students!" He said in his usual, cheerful manner of talking. "Welcome to Shibusen once again!"

The students clapped. Others hollered and cheered. It was pretty obvious that Soul was the only one who was not amused by all the excitement.

After the applause, Shinigami-sama continued what he was saying. "We have quite a number of new faces for this year, so please give them a warm welcome. And to the new students, please try to mingle with the others. I'm sure you'll find new friends and have fun! Now go and head to your cozy classrooms. Opening ceremonies are officially over!" Then, with a snap of his hand, he already disappeared.

The Shibusen students froze after Shinigami-sama disappeared. Opening ceremonies were now over? Was that _really_ the opening ceremonies?

Some sighed, some raised their eyebrows in confusion. Sometimes, Shinigami-sama can be _very _weird.

Since they can't do anything about it, they just rose up from their seats and went to their classrooms.

After they made their exit from the Ceremony Hall, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty made their way to their classroom together. Maka and Soul made sure that they were not beside each other this time.

They were all walking silently when suddenly Patty spoke up. "So, Maka-chan," she said in her usual, cheerful voice, "kindly tell us something more about yourself." She looked at Maka and smiled.

"Yeah, Maka, since we're all friends already, we want to know something more about you." Liz put in.

Maka smiled when she heard the word _friends_. She loved the sound of that.

Soul, however, grunted when he heard what Liz just said. "Friends with this girl? Hmph, in your dreams."

Maka narrowed her eyes at Soul when she heard him say that. She wants to make a comeback, but instead she chose to ignore it. She doesn't want to waste her time arguing with this idiotic Peanut Head. So, she just replied to what Patty and Liz had just said. "Well," she began, "I'm a meister. My mother is also a meister, and my father is a weapon. But, unfortunately, they were already separated. I live with my Papa right now."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that your parents were separated." Liz said.

Maka smiled at that. "Don't worry about it. But, to tell you the truth, I'm kind of angry with my Papa even if he's so protective of me all the time. He's kind of the reason why he and Mama separated." She sighed.

"Let me guess. Womanizing ways?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Maka replied.

"Who's this father of yours anyway?" Liz questioned Maka.

Maka stopped walking when she heard that, then she faced Liz. "Actually," she said, "he's here in Shibusen."

"Here in Shibusen?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Yep. His name is Spirit. He's the Death Scythe." Maka said.

When the others heard what Maka just said, they froze. Her father is the Death Scythe? THE DEATH SCYTHE?

"What the--- The Death Scythe? No wonder your parents got separated!" Liz exclaimed. Then she realized what she had just said. She slapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh my gosh....Maka, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! It's just that, well, your father, um...." Liz began to stutter. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Maka smiled when she saw Liz's reaction. "It's okay!" She said. "I know my Papa. Even if he and Mama were already separated, he still can't stop his womanizing ways." Maka looked at Liz straightly in her eyes as she started walking again. "That's what you're going to say, right?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Patty piped up. "But I don't understand. Your father is the Death Scythe? But you two are so different from each other!"

Maka sighed. "Probably because I inherited almost all of my traits from my Mama. I love her so much. Even if she and Papa are already separated, she still sends me postcards just to check if I'm okay or something." She said. "But, I also got something from my Papa. I got from him my love for reading. When I was still little, he used to read me picture books all the time." Maka smiled, then shrugged. "But like what I told you a while ago, I'm kind of angry at him. I'm doing that so that he'll realized his mistake. But, I still love him, of course. He's there for me whenever I need help. Only that, I don't let it show." Maka finished.

Tsubaki smiled at that. "Your parents are so lucky that they have a daughter like you."

Maka blushed at that. "My mother, maybe. But I think from the attitude that I'm showing to my father right now, he isn't that lucky. But thanks for the compliment." She smiled.

Soul, who was not uttering a word since Maka started talking, had enough from his friends' praises about Maka. Can't they see that there's something more in this girl that they didn't still see? "Oh, shut up!" Soul suddenly said. "For me, it's no wonder that your father is the Death Scythe. You're both freakish and idiotic."

Maka, when she heard that, suddenly faced Soul. Her eyes gleamed at him dangerously. Then, she said, "Hey, am I talking to you? Huh? AM I TALKING TO YOU?" Maka couldn't control her anger anymore. "Why do you disturb other people's conversations even if you know that you' re not part of it?"

"Because I want to." Soul replied back coolly. He was trying to get to Maka's nerves again. He loved seeing her get mad.

Maka was silent after that, but you could definitely tell that she was already very mad. Her cheeks were already red because of anger, and her fists were tightly closed.

When Soul saw Maka, he just chuckled. "What? You already had enough?"

"Yes. I've already had enough. And when this happens to me, I do something." Maka then brought out a very thick book. "My Papa already experienced the pain of this. If you don't want me to do this again, then _KEEP YOUR FREAKING MOUTH SHUT_!" Then, to the surprise of the others, Maka slammed the very heavy book---on Soul's head. Then she smiled. "That's my Maka Chop, useful for those people who annoys me all the time."

Soul became dizzy after that. He rubbed his head then said, "What was that for?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I said it's for all those people who annoys me all the time. And you're one of them."

Soul gave Maka an angry look. "You know, if you're not only a girl, I already punched your face."

"Then do it!" Maka dared. "I don't care. And if you think I'm going to run away or chicken out from your threat, then you're wrong. I am not afraid of you."

When Soul heard that, he just snickered. "I don't want to. You'll be very afraid once I do it."

Maka laughed at that. "What you're trying to say is that you're a chicken. Hmph. Not only are you a Peanut Head, you're also a chicken. Idiotic chicken."

Soul scowled at Maka's comeback. "Be thankful that I'm a gentleman." He said.

Maka laughed _very_ hard at that. "Gentleman? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? In your dreams!"

Soul was about to make another comeback when suddenly Liz covered his mouth with her left hand. She did the same to Maka, with her right hand.

When Liz made sure that they're both quiet already, she removed her hands from their mouths then said, "Will you please take a break even just for a minute? It's like you're the only ones who are here! Our ears hurt already because of hearing your stupid, senseless fight!" She sighed. "And why don't you forgive each other, anyway? Besides, your fight only began because of something that involves sleeping. SLEEPING! Are you two nuts?" Liz then turned to Soul. "Hey you," she said, "say sorry to Maka. You're the one who started this whole fight, anyway."

When Maka heard that, she smiled. _Who's the real idiot now, Peanut Head_? she thought.

"NO WAY!" Soul exclaimed. "I'm not the one who's going to say sorry! She should be the one who's going to say sorry! And I'm not the one who started this stupid fight!"

"Me? The one who's going to say sorry? ME?" Maka snapped. "I'd rather say sorry to my father than say sorry to you! Stupid Peanut Head! And, for your information, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE FIGHT! Liz is correct!"

Then they started fighting all over again.

Liz couldn't take it anymore. She's already sick from hearing these two babble over little things. "**SHUT UP**, **YOU STUPID FREAKS**!" She suddenly blurted out. "If you can't solve this little problem of yours, then just_**keep your freaking mouths shut**_!"

Maka and Soul shut their mouths after that. Sometimes, Liz can be a _little _scary.

"_Thank you_." Liz said with a sigh of relief. Then suddenly, she stopped walking. The others did the same. "Okay, here's our classroom. Let's now enter."

When the gang entered the classroom, they immediately went to find seats. Maka was embarrassed at first because she felt like she can't find a seat because she was only new. Luckily, Tsubaki grabbed her hand and led Maka to her seat, which is beside her.

When Maka and Tsubaki are already seated, Maka said, "Hey, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki faced her. "Yeah?"

Maka hesitated at first, but was able to get the words out. "I just want to....um...say thank you, you know, for being nice to me and everything."

Tsubaki blushed at that, but she smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

Maka smiled at that. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Tsubaki smiled back.

Maka suddenly noticed something. "Hey, what's up with all the numbers?" She asked, looking at all the numbers taped on the desks.

Tsubaki shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later."

Suddenly, they heard a loud swish of a chair. "Morning, students!"

Maka looked at the person who interrupted their talk.

"Dr. Frankenstein....." She said quietly.

Tsubaki looked at her. "You know him?"

"Yeah....Papa sometimes talks about him." Maka replied.

"He looks ridiculous, isn't he?" Tsubaki joked.

Maka laughed. "Yeah."

They were still talking while Dr. Frankenstein scanned the room. "I see we have a few new faces around." Then he spotted Maka and smiled. "Even Spirit's daughter is also here."

When Maka heard that, she looked at Dr. Frankenstein and sighed. She can't believe that he also knew her.

"Why don't you come down here and introduce yourself?" Dr. Frankenstein requested.

_What_? Maka thought. _Man, there's no need_!

She sighed, but she doesn't have any other choice. So, she just stood up from her chair and made her way in front.

"Hi," Maka began. "My name is Maka.....Maka Albarn. It's very nice to meet all of you." Then, she caught Soul giving her a smug face. _Except for one_, she thought.

"How's your father, Maka?" Frankenstein asked.

"He's perfectly fine." Maka replied.

"Oh....well, just tell him I said hi." Frankenstein said with a smile. "You may now go to your seat."

"Thank you." Maka said, quietly breathing a sigh of relief. Then, she walked her way back to her seat.

After she made her exit, Dr. Frankenstein suddenly spoke up. "Okay, I'm not going to let you wait any longer. Maybe some of you are wondering what the numbers in your desks are for." He stood up from his chair. "Today, you're going to be paired with your partners already."

As soon as the class heard that, they gasped because of surprise and excitement. At last! They were going to be partnered already!

Dr. Frankenstein continued. "Those numbers will determine who your partner will be. And if you don't like your partner, I'm sorry, but there's no switching partners because we already picked out the best partner for each of you. Now go and find your partners." He finished with a grin on his face, then he sat down.

The students were suddenly very noisy. Almost all of them stood up to find their partners.

Maka looked at her desk and found her number. Three.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Maka said, "what's your number?"

"Seven." Tsubaki replied. "What's yours?"

"Three." Maka sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping that you will be my partner!"

Tsubaki chuckled. "Don't worry, I know you'll like your partner."

Maka shrugged, then smiled. "Yeah, I hope so." Then she caught a glimpse of Soul who was talking to Black Star._ As long as it's not Peanut Head, I'm cool with it_, she thought.

Maka immediately went to Liz after she found out that Tsubaki isn't her partner. "Hey Liz?"

Liz turned. "Yeah?"

"What's your number?"

"Eight." Liz grinned. "Since Patty and I are sisters, we have the same number. And our partner is Kid. That's obvious, the guy's obsessed in symmetry, so he needs to have two weapons." She looked at the number. "Even the number's symmetrical!" She laughed. "About you? Who's your partner?"

Maka shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still finding that person."

Liz smiled. "Well, keep looking!"

Maka smiled. Then she went to her seat and sat down to take a break. All her girl friends already have a partner. _Who's my partner, anyway_? She thought.

She started walking around the classroom, desperately trying to find her partner.

When she thought that she already asked almost all of the students in the class, she sighed. She wondered who her partner would be.

Then, suddenly, she realized that she didn't yet ask Soul and Black Star what's their number. "Oh man....." Maka said. "There's_ no _way I'm going to be paired by one of those two!"

But she also realized that she already asked almost every person in the class. She sighed. She didn't have any other choice but to ask them.

She made her way to the boys' place. "Hey."

The boys looked at her. "What?"

Soul smirked. "Seems like Brain Freak is lost."

Maka scowled. "Shut your mouth if you don't want me to hit you again."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Black Star asked.

"I'm just going to ask if you already have partners." Maka replied._ Freaks_.

"Yep. Already have a partner." Black Star said, grinning. "I'm paired with Ms. Angelic Face, Tsubaki. Lucky for me! And lucky for her....I'm her partner! The Great Black Star is her partner!" He yelled. "LUCKY SEVEN!" He cheered, then said, "Soul here is the only one who doesn't have a partner yet, though. Maybe you two are paired together." He snickered, then went beside Tsubaki to talk.

When Maka and Soul heard what Black Star said, they froze. Then they stared at each other with wide eyes. _No_, Maka thought. _It can't be......_

"Wh-what....what's......" Maka stammered. "WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER?" She exclaimed.

"Three." Soul replied.

When Maka heard that, she turned pale because of shock and surprise. She looked like she was going to faint. She wanted to scream, but she can't.

When Soul looked at her, he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" Then he suddenly caught a glimpse of the paper on Maka's hand, which contains her number. "Oh man," Soul said. "Please tell me I'm only dreaming......"

Maka shook her head. "Too bad. I hope I'm only dreaming either. But this is reality." Maka looked at him. "We're partners, Soul."

When Soul heard that, he became pale too because of shock and surprise.

Why do you have to be partnered with the person whom you hate the most, anyway?

**There! Chapter 3 is done:D I'm sorry I didn't update right away. I'm a little lazy to do it. I'll try to give the other chapters as soon as possible. Promise!:)**

**Please review!:) Thank you!:D**


	4. The plan and the move

**Here's Chapter 4!:) Enjoy reading!:D**

"Okay, I think you already found your partners. You may now go back to you seats." Dr. Frankenstein said suddenly before Maka and Soul could make another comment.

The students immediately went back to their seats. Maka gave Soul a frustrated look first before going to her seat.

When Maka was already seated, she just stared at her desk, a mixed emotion of anger, frustration, and confusion inside her. She just can't understand why, from all people here in this classroom, she have to be partnered with Soul.

The person who annoys her all the time.

The person who she just wants to give a million Maka chops.

And the person who she just...well...hates the most!

"ARRGH!" Maka suddenly groaned loudly, but not loud enough for Frankenstein to hear. She just can't control it anymore. She placed her hands on the desk and placed her head on top of it.

Tsubaki was talking to Liz when she suddenly heard Maka. She excused herself then faced her. "Hey Maka, are you okay?" She asked, patting her back, concerned. Maka returned to seating position after she heard Tsubaki's voice. "I'm telling you, Tsubaki, this is the worst day of my life." She said.

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Why? What happened to you?"

She sighed. "Well, I was looking for my partner a while ago, and guess who it was?"

"Who?"

"I think from the way I'm acting right now, you can already guess who it was."

"Huh? Who is it..." Tsubaki scratched her head. Then suddenly realization struck her. "Oh. My. Gosh. Don't tell me..."

Maka nodded her head. "Yep. It's Peanut Head."

Tsubaki gasped. "You're kidding!"

Maka sighed. "I hope I am, too! But it's true. A while ago when I thought I already asked almost every person in this room if they already had a partner, I realized that I haven't yet asked Soul and Black Star. I don't want to do it-I don't want to be paired with either one of those two! But I have no other choice, so I went to their place to ask them. I found out that Black Star's partner is you." Maka sighed again. "So there's a pretty good possibility that Soul would be my partner...even Black Star said it himself, maybe Soul and I are partners." Maka scowled, then slammed her right hand on her desk. "And his guess was officially confirmed. My worst fears were officially confirmed!" Maka slammed her hands on her desk. "PEANUT HEAD IS MY PARTNER! WHAT THE HECK!"

Tsubaki was startled at Maka's reaction, so she tried to calm her down. "Hey," she said, smiling, "don't think of the worst."

Maka looked at her. "My partner is already the worst, Tsubaki. How can I not think of the worst?"

"Maybe there is a good reason why you and Soul were paired together." Tsubaki said.

"Well, if it's possible, I want to hear that reason right now." Maka replied.

"Give yourself a break. You only met Soul a while ago, anyway." Tsubaki smiled. "And believe me, Soul is not as annoying as you think. He's nice;he just can be a little...well...annoying, sometimes. Trust me, he's not as bad as you think."

"He's worse." Maka replied at Tsubaki's comment.

Tsubaki just sighed. "Maka, just remember that if you already knew the reason why you and Soul are paired together, then come to me."

Maka raised her eyebrows in confusion. Tsubaki sounded mysterious...but she just gave her a reply. "Um. Okay. Thanks, Tsubaki."

Suddenly, Dr. Frankenstein spoke up. "All meisters, kindly sit beside your weapons because I need to discuss something very important to all of you."

When Maka heard that, she just sighed heavily. _Man_, she thought, _do we have to? This is definitely the worst day of my life._

Thinking that she can't do anything about it, Maka just rose up from her seat, waved goodbye to Tsubaki, and went to Soul's place.

When Soul saw her, he narrowed his eyes. He can't believe that his partner is the person who annoys him the most.

Maka just rolled her eyes then went beside him and sat down.

Soul sighed. "I don't know why am I paired with the most idiotic girl I've ever met. It's so not cool."

Maka scowled. "Do you think I want to be paired with you, too? Hmph. Stupid."

"Shut up."

"Freak. You shut up. You're the one who started this conversation."

Soul was about to reply at what Maka said when suddenly Frankenstein spoke up. "Okay, I think you're all settled already. Let's start." He cleared his throat. "Since you already have your partners already, I want to give you some reminders. Your partner and you should be together at all times, because you're going to do all things together. If there's a problem between you and your partner, you have to fix it. Immediately."

Maka sighed when she heard that. _That will never happen_, she thought.

"And, like what I told you a while ago, your partner and you are going to do things together at all times. So, you two should live together."

Maka and Soul froze at that. What? Live together? THAT IDEA IS SO RIDICULOUS!

"WHAT?" Maka and Soul suddenly blurted out in unison.

Frankenstein looked at Maka and Soul with confusion in his eyes. "Maka? Soul? Is there a problem?"

Maka stood up from her seat. "Um, Dr. Frankenstein," she said in a shaky voice, "Just what do you mean at 'partners should live together'?" Maka knew that she just asked a stupid question, but she can't understand. Having Soul as her partner is bad, now living with him? That's the worst idea she'd ever heard!

"You and your partner should live in one house; that's what I mean, Maka." Dr. Frankenstein said.

Maka immediately ran down and went behind Frankenstein. "But what if your partner is a boy?" she asked.

Dr. Frankenstein chuckled. " As long as you and that boy are only friends, then there's no problem."

Maka opened her mouth to say something when suddenly she was interrupted by someone. "But don't you think that's a little awkward?"

Maka was surprised to see Soul going beside Dr. Frankenstein.

"I think not, Soul." Dr. Frankenstein replied. Then he smiled. "You two are paired together, right?"

Maka blushed at that. "Yeah..."

"So that's why."

"But Dr. Frankenstein, can we just please be partners but live in different houses? I'm begging you! PLEASE!" Maka said.

Dr. Frankenstein shook his head. "I'm sorry, Maka. Those are the rules."

"But he's a boy! I'm a girl!" Maka protested.

"And so?"

"What do you mean 'And so?'" Soul suddenly put in. "I mean, come on, we don't even know each other that well and now we're going to live together? Man, that's just not right!"

Dr. Frankenstein chuckled. "That's one of the main reasons why partners should be living together."

"But we don't even get along with one another!" Soul said.

"Then you better fix this little problem of yours, kids."

"But there's no way I'm going to live with this freakish girl!" Soul said, already frustrated.

"And there's no way I'm going to live with this stupid boy!" Maka added.

Soul scowled. "SHUT UP!"

Maka narrowed her eyes at him. "You started it, stupid!"Maka and Soul started arguing, as if they're the only ones in the room.

"I've really had enough from you, Brain Freak! Be thankful that I'm a gentleman!"

"Gentleman? Oh, please, Soul, stop fooling around!"

Dr. Frankenstein was now angry. "Hey, both of you!" He yelled. "If you can't say something nice to each other, then just keep your mouths shut!"

Maka and Soul stopped fighting. "Sorry."

Dr. Frankenstein sighed. "Whether you like it or not, you need to live together. Those are the rules. Now go back to your seats before I send the both of you outside.

Maka and Soul nodded their heads then went to their seats, frustrated.

"Okay." Dr. Frankenstein continued, as if nothing happened. "Now I want all of you to plan something. Where the both of you will live, blah blah. It's up to you. Now begin."

The class became noisy after that. Students were now talking to one another. Maka and Soul obviously are the only ones who were not talking. In fact, they kept giving glares at one another.

Suddenly, Maka broke the silence. "Okay, I don't want to be paired with you, and you don't want to be paired with me either. But we have to deal with it. We need to deal with it. Got it?"

Soul just nodded his head.

"Okay." Maka cleared her throat. "First things first. Where are we going to stay?"

"I don't know. At your house, maybe." Soul said, not interested.

"What? At my house?" Maka exclaimed, horrified. "No way, Soul, because my Papa's living in there, and he's going to get the wrong idea when he finds out that there's a boy living in our house which is exactly my age."

"Then tell him that we're just partners."

"He's not going to buy that." Maka said, without a doubt.

"But there's no way we're going to live in my house, 'cause when you enter in there, it's like war because it's so messy."

Maka smiled. "I can live with that."

"And I'm sometimes irresponsible." Soul said, surprising Maka because he just said something negative about himself. _Well, maybe he just doesn't want me to live in his house_, Maka thought.

"I can live with that, too." Maka said.

"Hmph." Soul scowled. "We'll see about that."

Maka just sighed at that. "When can I move in your house?"

"You can move right after school." Soul said.

"Okay...then you'll have to come with me then. I still have to get my clothes in my house, and I don't know where your house is." Maka replied.

"But what about your father?" Soul asked.

"Oh yeah...man!" Maka said, sighing. "Well, I guess I have to introduce you as my partner." Maka then saw Soul looking at her with a confused look. "Here in Shibusen, of course." Maka added, blushing slightly.

Soul chuckled at that.

After school, Maka was waiting for Soul in the school hallway, where they planned to meet. She was there for about twenty minutes already. _Hmph_, Maka thought. _Where's that Peanut Head? He was supposed to be here five minutes ago!_

Maka snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice behind her said, "Hey."

Maka turned to see who it was. And finally, she saw the person she was looking for.

It was Soul.

When Maka saw him, she snapped. "You idiot, where in the world have you been? I've been waiting for you, for..." She looked down at her watch. "about twenty minutes! Don't you know the meaning of word 'punctuality'?"

Soul chuckled. "I just wanted to be late, that's all. I've been watching you waiting here like crazy."

Maka scowled. Then suddenly, she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait. You mean, you saw me waiting here?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you then, all this time?"

"At the staircase."

Maka's face flushed with anger. "Why, you..." Then she brought out a book. "Maka...CHOP!" She slammed the book on Soul's head.

Soul became dizzy after that. "What was that for? Are you nuts? I didn't do anything to you!" He protested while rubbing his head.

Maka sighed. "Are you stupid? You made me wait here for twenty long minutes, only to find out that you were just at the staircase?" Maka scowled. "I don't know why, from all people, do you have to be my partner! Geez!"

Soul gave Maka a menacing glare. "I don't want to be paired with you either! Not cool!"

Maka knew that they were going to argue again, so she just gave a sigh as her response from what Soul said. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here and go to my house."

When Soul and Maka reached Maka's house, they immediately went inside. Maka was a little bit nervous of how her father will react, but she didn't let it show.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Soul asked Maka for like the millionth time.

"Will you just shut up and be quiet?" Maka said. "Just follow me!"

Soul sighed at that. "Not cool..."

"Hey, Maka, is that you?" A voice from the kitchen said.

Maka almost jumped when she heard her father's voice. "Yeah, Papa, it's me."

"Oh, great! My sweet daughter is already home!" Spirit came out of the kitchen happily. "What does my daughter want for di-" Spirit did not finish his sentence when he spotted Soul. "Maka, who is this guy?" He said, panicked.

Maka cleared her throat nervously. "Papa, I want to tell you someth-"

"Hey, you!" Spirit said, walking towards Soul and cutting Maka's sentence. "Who are you in my daughter's life? Are you her boyfriend? Huh? Come on, boy! Speak up!"

Soul just sighed at that. "Listen, old man, I have no interest on your daughter because first of all, she isn't attractive, second, she's-"

"What? Are you telling me that my Maka has no charm? Huh?" Spirit grabbed Soul's shirt and looked at him angrily.

Maka was now getting a little frustrated. "Hey, Papa, wait, you got the wrong idea-"

"No! Maka! Why do you have to do this? Why do you need to-"

"Maka...CHOP!"

Maka slammed the book on her father's head. "Ouch..." Spirit said, his knees already on the floor. "That hurts."

"If you don't want me to do that again, then shut up and listen to me." Maka said in a stern voice.

Spirit nodded while rubbing his head.

"You see, "Maka said, in a calm voice this time, "Dr. Frankenstein already paired the class a while ago, and it turns out that Soul and I are partners." Maka took a glance at Soul and scowled. "And one of the requirements that partners should do is live together." She finished.

"What? You and this boy are going to live together? Maka, dear, I can't let you do that!" Spirit protested.

"Do you think I wanted to do that too?" Maka said. "Why, if it's possible, I want to live here. But the rule said that partners should live together. And we can't stay here because you always bring a woman here almost every night."

Spirit just sighed. "Fine. But I want to make a deal with you. If you and this boy are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend-"

"Come on, Papa! That will never happen!" Maka said, frustrated.

But Spirit still continued. "You are going to have a whole-day date with me. Deal?"

Maka scowled at that, but she agreed. "Deal. Now if I hear just a little noise here, then the both of you are so going to get a piece of me." Maka went to her room. "I'll just get my clothes."

Fifteen minutes later, Maka and Soul were now ready to go. Spirit was crying like crazy. They were all outside.

"Maka, remember to eat thrice a day, and please, if you're sick, drink some medicines immediately, and..." Spirit was giving Maka reminders, which made Maka roll her eyes.

"Geez, Papa, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still in Death City." Maka said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's now different today because you're not going to live here anymore." Spirit was about to say something else, when suddenly he spotted a pretty woman not far from them. Quickly, he fixed himself then said, "Okay kids, take care always!" Then he went to the direction of the woman.

Maka sighed at that._ As usual_, she thought.

Soul chuckled at that. "Seems like your father loves women more than you."

Maka gave him a glare. "Oh, just shut up, Soul!"

Then they rode off, going to Soul's house.

"Oh my goodness!"

Maka gasped when she entered Soul's house. She can't believe her eyes. Is this for real?

Soul was right. His house really is messy.

Pots and pans were scattered in the kitchen, the chairs and tables were disarranged, books on the floor-no words can describe Soul's place because it is so MESSY!

"How can you live in this kind of place?" Maka said with wide eyes.

Soul smirked. "I'm used to it. I told you, my place really is messy."

"Yeah, I know it's messy because you're a boy, but..." Maka tripped on a book that was on the floor. "I never knew that it would be this messy!"

Soul just chuckled. "Get ready to live your life in a messy world."

Maka just sighed. "Whatever, Soul...whatever."

**Sorry for the late update! And thank you to all those who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Please review! Thanks:)**


	5. Sweelarious Beginnings

**Chapter 5!:D Enjoy reading!**

**By the way, the meaning of "Sweelarious" is "sweet" and "hilarious". :)**

The next morning, Maka woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up on her bed and stretched. Then she rubbed her eyes. Her back still hurts when she and Soul cleaned up yesterday, but it was feeling a little better. Slowly, she got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After twenty minutes, Maka got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She opened the cabinet and started getting her clothes. Then she got dressed.

When she was all ready, Maka went to Soul's room to wake him up.

Soul was still sound asleep when Maka went to his room. He was snoring and drooling like crazy.

Maka rolled her eyes. _That is so disgusting_, she thought.

She went beside Soul and sat on his bed. Then, with a loud voice, she said, "SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP!"

Soul just groaned when he heard that. He tossed his head on the other side.

Maka sighed but tried again. "Hey," she said, in a calmer voice this time, "you need to get up."

Soul just grunted at that then mumbled, "Mind your own business, Brain Freak...I'm still sleeping..."

Maka scowled. "Soul! You have to get up! We have to go to school!"

"...Go away..." was all the reply that Maka got.

Maka's face flushed with anger. She was about to say something else when she suddenly thought of an idea. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Soul," she said suddenly, "Are you sure you really don't want to get up?"

"...No," was the reply.

Maka felt like laughing. "Okay." Then she went outside.

When Maka already went outside, Soul sat up on his bed, confused. _What's she up to? _He thought.

Soul just sighed then went back to he smiled. _Maybe she gave up_, he thought.

But Soul was wrong. Maka went back after ten minutes, holding a tall glass of _very _cold water. She went beside Soul's bed.

"Soul," Maka said, trying not to laugh, "you asked for it."

Soul heard that, so he sat up on bed. "What do you mean-?"

_SPLASH!_

Maka poured the cold water-on Soul's head. Then she laughed like crazy.

"What the-Maka! What in the world do you think are you doing?" Soul said in frustration. Water was now dripping out of his hair.

Maka stopped laughing and then gave Soul an "I pity you" look. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Maka said sarcastically. Then she smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now get your lazy body up and take a bath while I make breakfast." Then she laughed out loud and went outside.

Soul looked at the direction where Maka headed, which is at the door. "What the heck..." he said, frustrated. "That girl...she knows too much."

Thinking that he can't do anything more about it, he just sighed, then went to the bathroom, still half-asleep.

Maka was still cooking when Soul entered the bathroom. Today's breakfast are eggs and bacon, and Maka was in the mood to do everything today. Starting her day by seeing Soul looked like an idiot was very nice.

After thirty minutes, she was already done, so she started setting the table. She placed two plates on the table, then the food on the center.

After that, Maka sat down. Then, with a loud voice, she said, "Hey, Soul! You idiot! Come down here! Breakfast is ready!"

Maka started getting food. She was about to eat when she suddenly noticed that Soul was taking a long time fixing himself. Normally, boys only take maybe five or ten minutes to fix themselves. Maka woke Soul up at around 6:00 AM. And now, it was already 6:30 AM!

Curious, Maka stood up from her seat and went into Soul's room.

"Soul?" Maka opened Soul's door. "Hey, Soul, come on, you have to hurry up." She went inside.

Soul was not there. _Where did that jerk go_? Maka thought.

Maka searched through the room. Still no sign of Soul.

She went outside and scowled. _How can we go to school if he's as slow as a turtle? _Maka thought, frustrated.

Maka was about to go to the dining room when she suddenly caught sight of the bathroom._ Don't tell me he's still in there! _Maka thought.

She sighed. She doesn't want to waste her time finding her stupid partner, but she had no choice. They should go to school together.

With a frustrated face, she went in front of the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, Soul? What are you doing in there?"

No answer.

Maka scowled, then knocked again. "Are you planning on living there forever? Huh?"

No answer.

"If you don't answer, then I'm going to open this freaking door!"

Still no answer.

"You think I'm joking, huh?"

"..."

"You're challenging me, huh? You think I don't mean it? Well, we'll see about that."

Maka opened the door...and gasped.

"OOOHHHHH MMMMYYYY GOOOODDNEESSS!"

Soul opened his eyes when he heard that. Then his eyes widen in surprise when he saw Maka. "What the-Maka? Get outta here, Brain Freak!"

Maka just saw Soul seated on the toilet seat-with his pajama bottoms and underwear pulled down. His eyes were still half-asleep, and there was a trickle of drool dripping down from his mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Maka said, closing the door.

She was shocked at what she just saw. She can't believe that her day was starting to get better than she had ever imagined!

Maka laughed very hard at that.

Inside the bathroom, Soul heard Maka's laugh. He scowled, then said, "You're going to pay for this, Maka! I tell you! I'm going to get you someday!"

Maka continued laughing. She can't help it; she just saw her stupid partner looked like the most idiotic person in the whole world.

"Hey, Soul," she said, trying to control her laughter,"Please do come out with nice pants, okay?"

Soul was furious when he heard that. "What? Maka, shut your freaking mouth!"

"Okay!" Maka said cheerily. As she went to the dining room, she said, loud enough for Soul to hear, "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAY IS STARTING TO GET MORE AND MORE BETTER!"

Soul sighed at that. _That jerk..._

After ten minutes, Soul went to the dining room, finding Maka still eating. He sighed when he saw her.

Maka saw Soul giving her a menacing glare. "Hey, partner, why is your face like that? It's such a BEAUTIFUL morning!" She smiled. "And don't worry about what happened a while ago. It will only be a secret between the two of us, I promise." She winked, then laughed.

Soul scowled at that. "You shut up, idiot. Why do you have to open the door, anyway?" He sat down.

Maka chuckled. "Was it my fault? No, because you're the one who's all acting like a lazy person who can't even manage to answer me while I'm asking you something. And the only reason why I opened the door is because I'm curious why are you taking a long time there inside the bathroom."

"You really are meddlesome." Soul said, while getting food. "Why is that your business, anyway?"

"Why, we have to go to school together! And you're acting like you haven't slept for years!" Maka said, a note of frustration in her voice. She finished her meal and immediately washed it.

"Why you..." Soul began.

"Just shut up and eat, okay?" Maka said, cutting him off. "Don't worry about what I saw a while ago, because I'm not that kind of person who loves gossiping. It's only a secret." She laughed.

"Who says I'm worried? A cool guy like me isn't worried about anything." Soul protested, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Um..." Maka said, "Judging by the look in your eyes?"

Soul realized that he can't escaped from Maka now. He really was worried that Maka will reveal what she just saw a while ago. So, he just settled with, "What the heck..."

Maka just smiled. "Hurry up and finish eating. I'll wait for you outside."

At around 7:00 AM, Soul was already finished eating. He got up from his seat and put his plate in the sink. Then he went outside.

When Soul was already outside, he saw Maka seated on his motorcycle, reading a book.

He sighed. Sometimes he wonders if Maka really belong in this world.

Maka looked up from the book that she was reading and caught sight of Soul. "Hey," she said, closing the book. "You ready to go?"

Soul narrowed his eyes at her. He went beside his motorcycle. "Why are you here?"

"Um...so that we can go to school..?" Maka said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is..." Soul patted the motorcycle seat. "Why are you here, sitting on my motorcycle?"

"Waiting for you? So that we can ride to school? Seriously, Soul, are you out of your mind?" Maka sighed._ Stupid_.

"No." Soul said. He grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her out of the seat. Then he sat on it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maka said through narrowed eyes.

Soul chuckled. "I'm going to go to school with this. You go and commute."

"Wha-? Soul, are you nuts? There's no way I'm go-"

The smoke from Soul's motorcycle already blew, and his engine roared, drowning what Maka was saying.

"Goodbye, Maka! Have a VERY NICE DAY!" Soul said, laughing. Then he rode off.

Maka scowled. "YOU IDIOT! YOU"LL GET A PIECE OF ME LATER!"

She groaned. She can't believe the situation that she put herself in. Living with her father is better than living with her stupid partner.

Maka's thoughts drifted away when a bus suddenly stopped in front of her. She sighed, then climbed in. She doesn't have any other choice, anyway.

When Soul got to Shibusen, he has a silly grin plastered on his face. He felt like laughing. Now he already made Maka pay for the freakish personality she has been showing yesterday and today. Just thinking about it makes him grin. _Maybe I'm going to have a nice day after all_, he thought.

Soul was so caught up from his thoughts that he didn't notice Black Star and Tsubaki walking towards him.

"YAHOO!" Black Star hollered. "Hey, Soul! You seem happy today! Well, you should be, 'cause the Great Black Star is around you!" Black Star started doing a victory dance.

Soul grunted. "Shut up, Black Star. It's not you why I'm happy."

Tsubaki cut in. "Just tell us why you're happy. Oh, wait, where is Maka?"

Soul grinned. "That's exactly the reason why I'm happy. Good guessing, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Then realization struck her. "What the...Soul, did you do something annoying to her again?"

Soul nodded and grinned. "Yes."

Tsubaki smacked her head with her hand and sighed. "Don't you ever learn, Soul? She didn't do anything bad to you, you know!"

Soul raised his eyebrows. "You are wrong, Tsubaki. Very wrong. You're just saying that because you are not living with her!"

Tsubaki was about to reply when she suddenly caught sight of Maka walking towards them. "Maka!" She said, rushing to her side. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Maka replied at Tsubaki's concern. "I'm fine, Tsubaki. Thanks." Then she shot Soul a death-ray glance.

Soul just chuckled. "So, Maka? Did you enjoy the ride going here?"

Maka scowled. "It's okay, thank you very much."

Soul chuckled again. "You are welcome."

Tsubaki went between them. "Hey, Maka, what did you do to get here in Shibusen?"

Maka sighed. "I commuted..."

"WHAT?" Tsubaki said, horrified.

"Yeah..." Maka replied, glaring at Soul again.

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. " But Soul had his motorcycle, so you don't need to..." Then realization struck her again. She turned to Soul. "Wait. You made Maka commute?"

"Yeah!" Soul said, grinning. "It's fun seeing her face a while ago! She looked like a total fool!"

Maka's cheeks turned red because of anger. She went towards Soul and pulled him by his shirt. "YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIN I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF RIDING IN THAT STINKING BUS!"

Soul was startled at Maka's reaction, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he just said, "Hey, freak, don't be angry because you're the one who started this whole thing at the first place, remember?"

"You are really stupid. " Maka said, letting go of him. "If we switched positions right now, what would you feel if your partner will make you go and commute when you don't have to?"

"Hey...Maka, Soul...calm down for a minute..." Tsubaki finally said, sweat dropping from her face.

"Now you are the one who's frustrated NOW? Come on, Maka, shut up! You're the one who started this whole thing, REMEMBER?" Soul said with narrowed eyes.

When Maka heard that, she smiled. She can't believe that Soul helped her find a way to revenge. "Oh, yeah...Thanks for reminding me, Soul."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Black Star asked.

"Ehem." Maka cleared her throat.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Soul said, clueless.

Maka gave Soul a mischievous glance. Soul raised his eyebrows for a second.

Then he finally got what the look Maka gave him meant.

He was furious. "Maka, if you tell that, you are SO dead!"

But Maka continued. "You know what, guys? I just saw Soul a while ago-"

"What the heck, Maka!" Soul immediately went to Maka, desperately trying to cover her mouth.

"And you know what? I saw him-" Maka still continued, but unfortunately, Soul successfully covered her mouth. Maka tried to removed his hand, but Soul's covering her mouth pretty tight. So she just tried to mumbled the words that she wants to say.

Black Star and Tsubaki were already dumbfounded at what was happening. They don't know what they are going to do with the fighting duo. Luckily, Liz, Patty and Kid went to their place.

Liz sighed when she saw the two fighting, again. "What? Early in the morning?"

When Maka and Soul heard that, they stopped. But as usual, they attacked each other with death-ray glances and glares.

Liz smacked her forehead with her right hand. "Seriously, guys," she said, "When are you going to make peace to each other? Don't you know that your fight only started because of a stupid thing? Are you two out of your freaking minds?"

"I can make peace," Maka said, "as long as he apologizes."

"What? I have NOTHING to apologize for." Soul said smugly. "You started all of this, so you say sorry."

"Me? For your information, SOUL EATER EVANS, your stupid self caused this fight. Kindly put some knowledge in your mind, idiot."

Soul's cheeks heated up. "Why you...How did you know my FULL name?"

"Investigation. Me, myself, and I. Maka Albarn, at your service." Maka said with a smug look on her face.

Soul smirked. "You keep on bragging your insanely freakish brain when truly you really have nothing to brag about." He laughed.

"And so are you. If I really have nothing to brag about, then you don't have anything to brag at all. As in nothing. Because you're a stupid person. If you are branded to be stupid for life, then just accept it. Jerk." Maka fired back.

Soul already had enough. "Can't you keep your mouth shut? I keep telling that to you! GEEZ! I'm tired of quarreling with you! You're such a senseless freak who keeps babbling about NONSENSE things!"

"Why, do you think I'm not yet tired of dealing with you? You're the most stupid person I've ever met! And now, you're telling in front of my face that I can't keep my mouth shut? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ALSO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Kindly drill some knowledge in your head, you brainless little nut!" Maka said.

Liz can't control their fight anymore. Her mind was blank. She can't say anything anymore.

Luckily, the bell rang.

Liz sighed. "We better go to the Ceremony Hall now."

And off they went.

When the gang reached their destination, they chatted with each other, as usual. But of course, _as usual_, Maka and Soul communicated with each other through tough glares and menacing glances.

Suddenly, the PA speaker inside the hall boomed a voice. "Good morning, Shibusen students! This is the Death-scythe speaking!"

A loud groan filled the room. That pervert again.

"Before I begin with the announcements, I just want to greet my beautiful and brainy daughter Maka a good day! Have a nice day, dear!"

Soul laughed at that. "Papa's girl!"

Maka smacked her forehead with her right hand. "Geez, shut up..." she mumbled.

Spirit cleared his throat. "If you want to see your schedule for the rest of the school year, please go and see the bulletin board. And please be careful if one of your teachers is Stein, because he might dissect one of you!"

After making that statement, there was ruffled noises heard. Then a voice said, "Spirit, SHUT UP IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING SENSIBLE!"

Followed with a THUD.

It's pretty obvious who spoke that line. It was Shinigami-sama. And the thud? It was his Shinigami Chop.

After seconds of silence, a voice, now a sobbing one, said, "Okay, students, you may now go to your respective classrooms."

The students inside the hall laughed. The Death Scythe was crazily weeping again because of Shinigami-sama's strong chop.

Maka sighed. She can't believe she has a father this stupid.

"Hey, Maka? Come on, we still have to look for our schedules!"

Maka shook away all her thoughts when she heard Tsubaki's voice. She nodded and followed them.

While the gang was finding the bulletin board where the schedules were posted, Maka kept hearing Soul's constant teasing about what happened in the Ceremony Hall a while ago. Maka just kept her temper at first, but after ten minutes, she exploded.

"MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOOOOP!"

Man, Soul's brain was sure burned. Three Maka Chops continuously? HARDCORE!

Soul collapsed on the floor while Maka took deep breaths. "YOU SHUT UP, FREAK! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES, OKAY?"

"Hey, Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki patted Maka's back.

"Relax, Maka." Liz said with a soothing voice.

Poor Soul. He was the one who was hit already, but no one even laid a finger to help him.

Surprisingly, from all the people that he was expecting to help him, Maka offered her hand. Soul looked at her strangely for a second, but decided to accept her help. He needed all the help that he can get. His brains are seriously wrecked.

Liz and the others were surprised by Maka's kindness towards Soul. Then they broke into huge grins. That was sweet.

When Maka and Soul are already standing up, Maka gave Soul a glare. "Don't kid around when I'm already in the brink of my temper." Then she turned to the others with a smile. "So, guys, what's our first subject for today?"

Wow. Sudden change of mood!

"Well...ehrm...Black Star ran to the bulletin board a while ago, and...uh...he said the first subject is...uh...Biology. That means with Stein." Liz said uncomfortably.

Maka's eyes sparkled. "Biology? Really? Man, I love science! Come on, let's go!"

The others just shrugged and followed her. Then they all smiled.

Man, Maka Albarn is SOOO COOL!

**CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! SO HAPPY:)) I'm really, really, really sorry if I have not updated for a long time. Sometimes I get lazy, sometimes there are stuff that I need to work on, like schoolwork. I was planning to add some more in this chapter, but when I look at MS word at the the number of pages that has already words in it, I decided to end it first. For me, I think it's way too long:))**

**Please review! I would greatly appreciate it. :)**

**I don't when I can give the next chapter, but I'll try to update as soon as possible:)**

**Take care always dudes! THANK YOU!:)**


	6. Marie's Brilliant Idea

**Chapter 6! Thanks you to all those who reviewed in the last chapter!:)**

When the gang reached their classroom, they immediately went to their seats. They chatted to each other while waiting for Stein.

Maka was reading a book when she suddenly noticed that Soul still was dizzy from the Maka chop that she gave him a while ago. She stopped reading and said, "Hey Peanut Head. You alright?"

Soul looked at Maka with an annoying expression. "Don't talk to me. Do you think I'm okay after what you have done a while ago? Stupid."

Maka's blood felt like boiling again. She was really frustrated, but she didn't let it show. "Well, I'm sorry for that. But please bear in mind, you brainless little nut, that you're the one who began all the teasing. I was so not in the mood that time."

"And what gives you the right to hit me? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?" Soul yelled. He stood up from his seat while looking at Maka, the light of battle shining in his eyes.

Maka narrowed his eyes at him, then stood up also. "What? You kept on babbling your stupid mouth about senseless things a while ago. If I did that to you, you'll be turned off also, right?" Maka sighed heavily. "Come on, Soul! Think!"

"I'm so tired of fighting...I'm fed up." Soul said.

"If you are fed up, then I'm more fed up. Be thankful that I didn't give you five chops a while ago. I was planning to do that." Maka replied.

Maka and Soul was throwing firebacks at each other. Little did they know that the whole class was staring at them. And worse, Stein was already in the classroom that time.

Stein cleared his throat. "Um, can you two please give us even just a minute of silence?"

Maka and Soul's eyes widen when they heard his voice. They immediately apologized then sat down.

Stein sighed. "Oh, thank you. I thought my ears are going to explode."

"Even us!" The whole class said. Then they laughed.

Soul bowed his head in embarrassment while Maka blushed furiously.

After that, Stein said, "Okay. Enough. Let's start with our lesson." He wrote something on the blackboard. "The proper way on how to start dissection is..."

Ugh. Dissection. That topic made the class Crescent Moon barf.

It's obvious that only Maka is the only one who is paying attention to all of Stein's lectures. She is the only one who is taking down notes.

Soul looked at Maka in disgust. He leaned in to her and whispered, "Hey, you don't have to get every detail."

Maka just grunted while still taking down notes. "I'm not like you."

Soul just scowled at her cold comment. "Freak."

Maka glared at Soul for a moment, then went back to taking notes.

After an hour of lectures, discussions, and gross stuff, Biology is already finished. The students sighed in relief. Only Maka is smiling that time. What can she do? She loves Science...even if it means touching and holding gross things. What's life without a few adventures, right?

Soul kept looking at Maka with disgust. He can't believe there's still someone in the world who pays attention to school. Or better yet...Is Maka really a human being?

"What?"

Soul snapped back to reality when he heard Maka's voice. "Is there something on my face?" Maka asked.

Soul turned his face away from Maka's. "Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering if people like you really exists."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Soul sighed. "How can you be so excited in a subject that disgusting? I mean, come on! Aren't you grossed out to see all those freakin' lungs stuck out from an anima's body?"

Maka chuckled, then rolled her eyes. "You know, dude, I'm adventurous, unlike you. I'm not picky, UNLIKE YOU."

"Shut up."

"Likewise."

"Freak."

"Freakiest of the freaks."

"Moron."

"Moronic freak."

Soul sighed. "Man, I give up..."

Maka grinned in victory. "I'm SO awesome!"

"Shut up, dude." Soul grunted.

Maka sighed in satisfaction as she turned to her left, where Tsubaki is sitting. "Hey, Tsubaki, do you know our next subject?"

Tsubaki smiled. "They said it's theater."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Theater...?"

"Drama class." Tsubaki said.

When Tsubaki said that, Soul heard it too. He was horrified.

"THE HECK?" exclaimed Maka and Soul.

Tsubaki sighed. "I don't know if the school has gone crazy or something, but having a drama class in a weapon and meister school isn't exactly what I have in mind..."

"But, but...Tsubaki, we don't have any drama classes last year! Why do we have to have one NOW?" Soul said.

"I know, right? I don't know what is up with school these days..." Tsubaki heaved a sigh again.

"You know," Maka suddenly piped up. "having a class where you have to act out the different parts of Romeo and Juliet isn't my type at all."

When Soul heard that, he shivered. "Ulk. Gross."

Tsubaki laughed. "Well, we can't do anything about it. It's the school's decision. We just have to ride it on."

Maka and Soul slumped to their chairs, defeated. Suddenly, they said in unison, "That is SO gay..."

Tsubaki laughed again.

After minutes of waiting and saying grossed out comments, the class Crescent Moon's theater teacher dashed into the room. She was carrying a truckload of books and was perspiring.

"Good morning, Shibusen! Sorry I was late...I got lost with all the up and downs of this school." She said with an apologetic smile on her face. She went towards the teacher's table and dumped all her books on top of it. Then, with a big smile on her face, she faced the class.

"Well, good morning, once again! For those who doesn't know me yet, I'm Miss Marie. I will be your drama class teacher this school year." She said.

Maka smiled at the presence of the lady teacher. She's pretty, and she looks like the kind of teacher that a student like Maka could get along with.

Miss Marie continued her speech. "I'm sure some of you are wondering why we included theater in one of your subjects."

_That's exactly the question that is stuck on our heads today_, Maka thought.

"Well, Shinigami-sama said that you need it so that the soul wavelength of a meister and weapon will become stronger, and it can improve their relationship with one another."

"Oooohhh," chorused the class.

Soul snuck a glance at Maka. Their soul wavelength becoming stronger? Oh, please. That won't happen for, like, _ever._

Marie smiled. "Well, today, we're going to start our first acting session. I'm going to put each one of you in different categories. There are five categories: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Action, and Fantasy. You are all going to pick a slip of paper from this fishbowl. " she said, motioning to the fishbowl. "Inside that slip of paper is your category. One by one per row, please, and observe orderliness."

Soul sighed. _When is this mushy stuff going to end?_

Beside him, Maka also pondered thoughts. _I wonder why they even bothered to have a freaking drama class...The heck..._

"Hey, Maka, you're already next." Tsubaki said, nudging her.

"Eh?" Maka never thought that the picking of categories would be so fast. Quickly, she stood up and went down.

Marie smiled at her. "What's your name, dear?" she said, giving Maka the fishbowl.

"Good morning Miss Marie. My name is Maka. Maka Albarn. " Maka picked a slip of paper from the fishbowl.

Marie nodded, smiling. "Do you have any relationship with Shibusen's Deathscythe?"

Maka sighed quietly. This is the question that she dreaded the most. "He's my father, Marie-sensei."

"Ah," Marie said. "Someday, I know you'll turn your partner into a deathscythe, too."

Maka smiled. That was a compliment. "Thank you, Miss Marie."

Marie smiled. "You may now go back to your seat."

As Maka sat down on her seat, Marie's words were like music to her ears. Turning her partner to a deathscythe will probably be her biggest accomplishment. And it will all be for her mother, who is traveling to different parts of the world now.

But when she glanced at Soul, who is now getting a category, she felt her feelings sank a little. How can she accomplish all of her dreams if a certain jerk, who happens to ber her PARTNER, is there to annoy her all the time?

When the class already got their categories, the room was a buzz.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Maka said, turning to her, "What is your category?"

"Romance." Tsubaki smiled. "How about you?"

"Comedy." Maka grinned. "Not sure if I'm going to pull this off, but...what's life without adventure, right?"

Tsubaki chuckled. "Yeah. You've got a point."

Maka smiled and turned to her left, where her stupid partner is sitting. 'Hey, jerk, what's your chosen category?"

Soul grinned. "Freak, I'm on action. Yeah man. What about you?"

Maka grunted. "I'm on comedy, moron."

Soul laughed. "You? On comedy? Ahahaha! That's going to be sure hit for me, watching you doing silly moves while babbling freakishly annoying lines! Hahahaha!"

Maka glared at him. "And you? I'm sure you're so freaking scared to hold even just a toy gun! Coward!"

"Excuse me? For your information, Miss Brain Freak, I've already held a gun a couple of times because Black Star, Kid, and I sometimes go to gun-shooting sessions." Soul fired back.

"Whatever. I'm sure when you hear that gun shoot, you'll probably scream like a little girl crying for ice cream." Maka laughed.

Before Soul could make another ferocious comeback, Marie's voice boomed over the room. "Okay. Now that you already have categories, may I ask those students assigned to action to stay in this area..."

Soul scowled at that. He casted a cold glare at Maka before heading to his assigned place.

Maka gave him a smug yet victorious smile.

Then Maka heard the comedy category was already called, so she went to her assigned area also. One by one, their teacher is already arranging them according to their categories.

After organizing them, Marie grouped each category into groups of four. Then she handed each group a two-page script. "Now, I want you to rehearse these shory presentations. I'm going to see if you all have potentials for acting. It's up to you to assign or choose your parts. The show will start after twenty minutes. Begin."

After Marie's speech, the students were already buzzing around, saying lines. Marie sat on the teachers' chair, watching her class with satisfaction.

After a couple of minutes, Marie stood up and, with a grin on her face, she shouted, "OKAY! REHEARSALS ARE OVER! IT'S SHOWTIME!"

The students immediately scrambled to their seats after hearing that.

Maka sat on her chair, hands clasped together. The comedy category is the last to perform, and Maka's group is the third one to show their acting skills. The action category is the FIRST to perform, and coincidentally, Soul's group was the first to perform.

Maka is a little nervous. She had memorized the lines very well, of course. She just doesn't know if she can pull off a role like this.

Soul and his groupmates were already positioned. Their scene is really an action scene. Soul and Ox Ford, one of his groupmates, are fighting against Kid and Black Star. They ran into the room as they recited their lines and mockingly shot each other. Black Star hollered and shouted.

After their presentation, Marie couldn't help but laughed. "Thank you for that performance, boys. Yours is...most surprising."

The boys took a bow in front. Black Star took, like, a hundred bows before going to his seat.

Soul snuck a smug look at Maka, who was watching them intently.

Maka rolled her eyes.

Then the next presentation followed. Then followed. Then another. Maka thought her heart is already going to explode. She is very nervous.

After countless shows, Maka's group is finally going to perform. Soul even moved to the FRONT row to witness his stupid meister's most embarrassing and hilarious moment.

But as the play started, Soul realized that his hunch had been wrong. When Maka started acting, he saw that she is a potential actress. In fact, the whole class is laughing because of the group's performance. Even Marie laughed. Thinking that he's going to lose AGAIN, Soul decided to make a rude remark about Maka to annoy her. Never mind if the teacher scolds him; what's important is to see his meister go to angry-wolf version again.

Soul gave a loud sigh. "Hey, Maka? You call that acting? That's probably the SLOPPIEST acting that I have ever seen!"

"Ssshh! SOUL!" Marie said.

Maka gave Soul a glare that might freeze him off. Instead of making yet another comeback, she just continued with her performance. But after hearing a LOT of remarks from the jerkiest person ever, she yelled. "SHUT UP, FROG, I'M STILL TALKIN!"

The whole class got mortified at Maka's reaction, but they just kept quiet. "You kept babbling about freakishly irrelevant stuff! Stupid! Shut up!" Maka went in front of Soul, clenching her fists with a scowl on her face.

Soul got up from his seat and faced Maka, head on. "You know, you looked like a total fool in front of everybody! Your acting sucks!"

Maka fumed madly. "Same to you, lamebrain!"

Marie can't take their fight anymore. "MAKA! SOUL! STOP IT!"

Soul and Maka zipped their mouths shut after that.

Marie went to her quarreling students' place. "Come on! Can't you have any respect to all of us here? What in the world are you fighting about anyway? You are even partners!"

Maka bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Marie. I just can't stand Soul's stupidity anymore."

Soul looked at Maka in disgust. "What the heck? Are you picking another fight again? Shut up, Maka! SHUT UP!"

"Why are you telling me to shut up when YOU YOURSELF CAN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT? STUPID! IDIOT! Arggh!" Maka's already in the brink of her patience.

Before the fight could go any further, Marie stopped them. "GUYS!"

Soul and Maka looked at Marie. Then they stopped.

Marie heaved a sigh. "Geez. What is up with you guys? I wonder how I can fix this..." Suddenly an idea popped inside Marie's head, which made her smile at them. A creepy smile, though. The kind of smile that freaks people out.

"What?" Soul and Maka said in unison.

"I'm going to put the both of you in one category. In the ROMANCE category."

Soul and Maka turned pale, crestfallen. "WHAT THE-?"

**Chapter 6 is done^^ Please review! Thank you=)**


	7. What Just Happened?

**Chapter 7!^^ I'm sorry for the really late update. :) Thank you so much for all the reviews! It was very much appreciated(:**

"Miss Marie, please...I'm willing to be your slave forever or be thrown in a dark dungeon, but PLEASE, PLEASE, please don't let me do this!"

"Miss Marie, please, have mercy!"

"We're going to behave from now on, we promise!"

"Please, Miss Marie, I beg you!"

After hearing Marie's decision, Maka and Soul went out of their heads and panicked. Why does she need to put them in one category? Geez, this is a free city, man!

Marie ignored their protests. "I'm sorry, Maka and Soul, but the both of you need this! How are you supposed to work together if you can't even get along with each other?"

Soul butted it. "We'll be good already, we promise!"

Marie just put on a sly grin and chuckled. "Sorry. It's too late for apologies."

"But Miss Marie-!"

"Please, woman, be reasonable!"

"There's no way I'm going to act with this stupid guy!"

"Shut up, Brain Freak!"

"Shut up yourself! I'm talking!"

"STOP!" Marie snapped suddenly. Once again, the meister and weapon became quiet, but kept on giving death-ray looks at each other.

"Geez, people. You're really pushing me to do this, aren't you? Well, I'm really doing this. No buts, ifs, or whatever." Marie sighed.

"But Miss Marie-!"

"NO PROTESTS!" Marie already shouted. The two students were shocked so they just kept their mouths shut.

Marie heaved a sigh again. "Geez. Now Maka, please come here and pick a kind of romance from this fishbowl." She gestured Maka to the bowl, which contains two slips of paper. "There are two kinds of romance categories: the teen romance and the adult romance. The teen romance is the typical love story between teenagers. Adult romance? Well, you already know that. Let's just say it's MORE than love. Love that you don't expect." Maka felt like barfing when she heard that. Soul's eyes widened and whispered to Maka silently, "Hey, you'd better get the teen romance or else you're so dead." Maka gave him a glare that could have frozen a big swimming pool. "Do you think I want to get that adult-thingy-romance too? STUPID."

Maka and Soul's conversation was cut of by Marie. "Hey, are you two even listening? HELLO!" The meister and weapon shut their mouths and said,"Yes. We're sorry."

Marie sighed then continued. "On with my instructions. Maka, when you have already picked one, please don't open it. Give it to me." Maka just nodded and gulped when she heard that. As she went up the aisle to get a category, she felt her heart pounding fast because of nervousness. _Please_, she prayed. _Please don't let me get the adult romance. I'm going to freak out if I do!_

Finally, Maka reached the fishbowl and picked a slip of paper and gave it to her teacher. Then she went back to her place, breathing heavily. She was pretty sure that Soul felt the same way, because she can hear his deep breaths. Their fellow classmates just watched them, curious of what will happen.

Watching Marie unfold the paper was torture for Maka and Soul. They just want to get over this drama class. Is that TOO MUCH to ask for?

After like what felt like hours for the meister and weapon, Marie opened the paper.

Then she smirked and flashed a sly grin.

Judging by their teacher's facial expression, Maka didn't think that the category that she picked was the one that she had in mind. Suddenly, she turned a little pale and felt a little dizzy. _Please, _she pleaded. _Please don't tell me_...

"Adult romance." Marie said with a grin.

The whole class was silent after that. So quiet that you could have heard a tiny pin drop. But the silence didn't last long when Black Star broke it. "DUDE, THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

After Black Star's outburst, the rest of the class followed after him and began howling also. They began teasing Maka and Soul. "YIEEEE!" "GOOD ONE!" "MAKA AND SOUL SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! YEAAAHHH!"

Maka felt like fainting. Soul just stood there, shocked. Marie stared at them and laughed, which joined at the class' chorus.

After the howling and cheering, Marie called the two. "Maka, Soul, come here." The partners went to Marie. She handed them a leaf of bond paper, which includes the script. "I'm giving you exactly 20 minutes to rehearse this. Please hurry up; time is running out."

Maka got the script from her teacher's hands with disgust. Soul looked the same.

"Please go outside and practice. I'll call you when your time's already up." Marie said.

"Gee, thanks." Soul said sarcastically. They turned their backs and started going outside when suddenly Maka stopped in her tracks. She was going through the script when she suddenly saw a word that made her tremble.

"Kiss."

"What the-" Maka began to say.

"What?" Soul said.

Maka didn't answer Soul. She just went back to her teacher, who was seated comfortably on her chair reading a book.

"Um, Miss Marie," Maka said, looking at her teacher in the eyes, "Are we really going to do EVERYTHING that the script requires us to do?"

Marie gave Maka a confused look. "Why, of course, my dear."

Maka's eyes widen. "So does that mean that this Peanut Head and I need to...KISS?"

Marie chuckled and looked at Maka calmly. "Yep."

Soul heard what their teacher just said and butted in. "Whoa, whoa, WAIT!" He said. "Kiss each other? No way in a million years will I do that!"

Marie looked at Soul and said, "Oh. No way in a million years, huh? Then that only means that you want to kiss your meister. You said after a MILLION years. Then that means, after a million years, you're willing to kiss her." She smirked.

Soul sighed with frustration. "Geez, woman! Be serious! I'm freaking out here! And please, man, it's a FIGURE of SPEECH!"

Marie raised an eyebrow at him. "And please, MAN, I know that! Don't lecture me! I'm not stupid, you know!" She snapped. "And I'm sorry if the category that you have picked is Adult romance."

"But that's too much!" Maka cried. "Aren't first kisses supposed to be given to the person who you really love?"

Soul looked at Maka in disgust and shuddered. "Geez, Brain Freak, stop saying those things. It freaks me out. And it's so unlike you, for Shinigami's sake."

"Shut up, will you?" Maka said in frustration then turned to their teacher again. "Miss Marie, please, please, I'm begging you! Don't make us do this!"

Marie didn't pay attention to their protests and looked at her watch. "Only 17 minutes left for your rehearsal. I'm not going to give you an extension."

Maka and Soul heaved a sigh and stomped outside, a look of disappointment and defeat on their faces.

When Maka and Soul were already outside, they just stood their on the floor for a few minutes, not moving. As if they were statues made of stone.

Maka looked at Soul.

Soul looked at Maka.

They looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

After, like, three minutes, Soul broke the silence. "Okay, let's just get this over with!" He said.

"Fine with me. I don't want to do this more than you don't want to. Deal?" Maka said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But there's no way I'm going to do the smooch. Especially when it's with YOU. Geez, just thinking of it just makes me..UGGHH. Gross." Soul shuddered.

"Why, do you think I want to do that too?Please, dude. I hate to do that. Oh wait...I LOATHE to do that. And guess what? There's no way I'm going to lay my lips on you. I don't know if anyone already told you this, but your breath stinks like poo, man. That's why I feel sick when I talk to you. Do you brush your teeth, or what?" Maka fired back.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Just open the freaking script, will you?"

"You started the insulting, for Pete's sake." Maka opened the script and read some of the lines. "So, there are two characters here, obviously. The man's name is...Carlo." Maka bursted into laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! Geez, that's the name of my enemy in my old school who was once a guy but turned into a gay! I punched that dude in the gut a million times! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" Soul said and snatched the paper out of Maka's hands. "Let's see what's your name, Miss Smarty Pants."

"Oh, I'm surprised you can still read after all the stupidity that you showed me today." Maka chuckled.

Soul gave her a glare. "I went to kindergarten, idiot." He read Maka's name. "Carmela." Soul bursted into BOISTEROUS laughter. "What the heck? CARMELA! AHAHAHAHA! What the heck, dude! Just plain...WHAT THE HECK!"

Maka turned a little red when she heard her character's name. Instead of freaking out, she just played it cool. "Oh, Carmela? Sure. That's cool."

Soul looked at her in astonishment. "Are you out of your mind, or what? You actually liked that name?"

Maka just put on a smile at his question. "Not exactly like, but it's better than having a once-guy-but-turned-into-gay name, right?" She laughed.

Soul narrowed his eyes at her then rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Maka grinned. "Weak." Then she got the script from Soul. "Okay. Let's do this. You're going to memorize your lines first, since I know you need a lot of mastery because of that small brain of yours-"

Soul snapped. 'Hey, you're too much already!"

Maka ignored what he said. "-Then after you, it's me. We're going to rehearse it after." Maka suddenly remembered the kissing scene and gulped. _How are we supposed to do that? _she thought. _Oh, forget it, Maka. Forget it. You'll get over this. Forget the freaking scene. _

"Hello, earth to the freak." Soul snapped his fingers in front of Maka's face.

Maka blinked her eyes. "Anyway, you got what I was saying a while ago? I hope so. I know you're not that much of an idiot."

"Was that a compliment, or what?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Figure that out for yourself, stupid." Maka said then gave him the script. Soul just scowled then snatched it away from her for the second time.

After, like, five minutes, Soul was finished and gave the script back to Maka. "I'm finished, freak." He said smugly."Think you can beat my time of memorizing all the lines? Why, I finished quickly."

Maka just smirked. "Oh, really, huh? You just memorized a one-page script for 300 seconds, man. I bet you 50 bucks. I can memorize all of these things in 2 minutes or less."

Soul pretended to cough. "What? You? Oh, geez, dude. Stop bragging and get a life."

"Whatever. You don't want to take the bet? Fine then. I don't care. Wait, on second thought, I think I'll just cancel the bet 'cause you might lose. Oh, wait...You will really lose." Maka said and chuckled.

"You put it that way then, huh? FINE. Fifty bucks. Bet's on." Soul replied and looked at his watch. "Time starts now."

Maka just put on a sly grin. "Okay. Good luck, lamebrain. Be ready for your money. You asked for it." Then she kept quiet and started memorizing.

Soul just smirked. "Don't be so full of yourself, freak. You keep on bragging when in reality you can't really do-"

"Done." Maka cut him off then grinned.

Soul's eyes widen in astonishment the second time at Maka. "What the-? Are you serious?"

Maka looked at him in the eye and said, "Let's just rehearse it and find out, shall we?" She chuckled. "Don't forget our bet. Fifty bucks. Whoever will win shall get the prize right before we enter the freakin' classroom."

Soul gulped quietly. "On second thought..."

Maka looked at him. "What? Are you backing out, chicken?"

Soul narrowed his eyes at her comment, which made his adrenaline rushed. _What? Soul Eater, don't tell me you're going to let yourself lose to this brainiac! It's just a stupid bet, dang it. Win or lose, whatever. You're not sure if she's even going to win anyway. Geez, just be cool!_

He then said, "Who said I'll be backing out? You think you'll be the winner for this little bet that we're having, huh? Don't be so sure. Who can memorize a script in just 30 or more seconds only, anyway? That's impossible."

Maka just chuckled. "See it for yourself." Then they began rehearsing. Of course, they did not do the kissing scene.

After three minutes of practice, Soul can't believe what just happened. Maka memorized all her lines PERFECTLY. She didn't stutter. She was not mental blocked or whatever. It was smooth and perfect. He, who even memorized his lines for a longer time, was even the one who stuttered a little. The heck. Is this girl for REAL?

Maka looked at Soul after their rehearsal. "Now, do you believe me?" She said, smirking.

Soul looked at Maka in disbelief. "Are you an alien or something? That's impossible!" He cried.

"Well, you just saw it for yourself, didn't you?" She grinned.

"MAKA! SOUL! Time's up!" The meister and weapon heard their teacher from their classroom call them.

"Hey, my fifty bucks. Give it." Maka said to Soul, her hand stretched in front of him as they entered the classroom.

Defeated, Soul dugged the money out of his pocket and place it with frustration and force on his meister's hand. Maka laughed and put the money in her pocket in victory.

When Maka and Soul already entered the classroom, they felt anxious and nervous again. Their classmates howled and cheered for them for the second time when they laid a step on their room's floor. They only stopped when Maka gave them a "stop-it-or-else-you'll-regret-what-will-happen-to-you-later" look. They were horrified so they kept their mouths shut.

Marie, when she saw her two students, put up her creepy smile on her face again. Soul saw it and scowled. _What the heck_, he thought. _Stop that, woman. It annoys me._

"Okay!" Marie said suddenly. She looks overly energetic than before. "Before you guys perform, maybe you won't mind putting on these costumes, would you?" She grinned and pulled a long white dress with a ribbon tied around it and a suit that would probably fit a prince from the box beside her, which is full of costumes and props.

Soul and Maka backed off, horrified.

"No way!"

"This is torture, man!"

"What the heck's with the gay costumes?"

The partners started babbling and babbling, complaining to their teacher. Marie, after countless complaints, held the costumes in front of their faces and gave them a stern look.A VERY stern look. You know, the monster slash creepy look. That was enough to make Maka and Soul be silent and follow her orders. Marie handed them their costumes and laughed evilly. Maka and Soul looked back at her and narrowed her eyes, then went to their own respective restrooms to change.

Five minutes later, Maka and Soul appeared in their classroom in their costumes. Their classmates applauded and gave them a standing ovation. Black Star has the greatest howl of all."OH, LOOK AT THEM! SO ADORABLE!"

Soul gave Black Star a death-ray glance and shot him the evil sign. Maka saw it and was shocked. She gave Soul a hidden yet very strong punch on the arm.

Soul looked at Maka, angry. "What the heck was that for?"

Maka looked at him in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that again or else!"

Soul was about to fire back when Marie clapped her hands and said, "Okay, class! Let us all keep quiet and watch Maka and Soul's version of 'Love me and never let me go!' Reminder, please keep quiet while their performance is going on." Marie motioned the two to go in front. "Start!"

Soul and Maka stared at their audience and gulped. Soul felt uncool for the very first time in his life. Maka never felt so nervous!

_Well, it's now or never, _Maka thought. _This is it..._

Soul was the who started. "Oh, Carmela...Please just listen to your heart. Come with me." He held Maka's right hand and put on a begging expression. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends stiffling a giggle, especially Liz and Black Star. _Those freaks are so going to get a piece of me later_, he thought.

Maka turned to look back at him directly in his eyes and gave a sad expression. "Carlo, can't you see that everyone are so against of our love? Let's just..forget things...Perhaps we're not really for each other..."

Soul walked closer to Maka and touched her cheeks. They looked at each other directly at each other's eyes. This action caused a little wooting at the audience. Even Marie was fascinated. Maka and Soul just continued what they are doing, but there's only one sentence that was running through their minds that time: _We're just following the gay script, we're just following the __**freaking**__ script..._

Soul then said, "Do you really love me, Carmela?"

Maka touched Soul's hands, then said, "I never stopped loving you..."

After that, the both of them froze. They know that the next scene will be the kiss. They suddenly turned red in front and looked down, panicking about what to do.

That's when Marie broke the silence surrounding them. "Hey, why did you stop? It was already going good!"

Maka and Soul got away from their position and faced their teacher. "Miss Marie, the next scene is the two characters were supposed to kiss! There's no way we are going to do that!" Maka cried.

When the whole class heard that, they started shouting, louder than before. "A KISS?" "EVEN BETTER!" "YEAH, MAN!"

Soul followed up Maka's protest. "This is so freaking unfair, lady!"

Marie narrowed her eyes at them. "Well, I'm sorry if the script requires you to do it! I selected that script randomly!"

"Miss Marie, please! This is too much!"

"DO IT!"

"No! We won't!"

"I said do it!"

"NO!"

"If you don't do it, I'll immediately give you an F for this semester!" Marie threatened.

"You are so unfair!" Maka and Soul said in unison.

"Well, if you just kiss, then this will all be over! It's just acting, geez!" Marie said.

The whole class followed their teacher's statement. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The chanting filled the room, louder than ever. Maka got fed up and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP, YOU FREAKY PEOPLE!"

Maka's outburst suddenly filled the room with silence. They were horrified, again.

After minutes of silence, Marie went in front behind Soul's place. "Do it, or else-"

"I don't care if you give me failing marks for this school year! I'd rather have that than have my first kiss with this freak!" Soul said.

"Hey, you're starting again!" Maka replied.

Marie sighed in frustration, then said, "JUST KISS EACH OTHER ALREADY, DANG IT!" She pushed Soul towards Maka, causing him to fall onto her.

The whole class went drop-dead silent after that.

"Oh."

"My."

"Shinigami."

"Did that just happened?"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! ^^ And, um, I kind of got one of Maka's lines ("I don't want to do this more than you don't want to. Deal?") from a Lizzie Mcguire book. :)) I bet you didn't expect that Black Star will shout adorable! Ahahahaha :)) I'm sorry for the really late update! ^^**

**Please review! It will be very much appreciated :) Thank you, dudes! Take care always(:**


	8. Liz's Plan

**Chapter 8! ^^**

"ARGGGH!" Maka groaned in frustration as she washed her face and gargled water. She is in the girl's bathroom with Tsubaki, who accompanied her.

"Um, hey, Maka...calm down..." Tsubaki said, her soothing voice echoing through out the room.

Maka narrowed her eyes when she heard what her friend just said. She gargled water for what it seems like the hundredth time before facing Tsubaki, the look of anger and humiliation on her face. "Tsubaki, I can't! I can't calm down in this type of situation! I really can't! I want to run, I want to shout, I want to SCREAM! Most of all, I want to kick my stupid partner's butt! Geez, is there anything _worse _in stored for me today?" Maka dumped her face in the water again and gargled.

Tsubaki smiled and patted Maka's back." Hey, hey, relax Maka. Why don't you just think of the better things that were produced because of what just happened?"

Maka spitted out the water that she has been gargling when she heard Tsubaki's comment. She stared at her water-splashed face on the mirror, thinking about the certain events that happened earlier...

_"JUST KISS EACH OTHER ALREADY, DANG IT!" Marie pushed Soul towards Maka, causing him to fall onto her._

_The whole class went drop-dead silent after that._

_"Oh."_

_"My."_

_"Shinigami."_

_"Did that just happened?"_

_The whole class suddenly became dead silent. No one spoke a word. They were too stunned about what happened. They just stared at Soul, who was lying on top of Maka..._

_With his LIPS locked onto HERS._

_Maka and Soul stood up from their awkward position and looked at each other with VERY wide eyes. They were shocked. Surprised. Taken away..._

_Suddenly, at the back of the classroom came an outburst: "THAT WAS FANTASTIC!"_

_When the silence was already broken, the whole class cheered wildly and went crazy. Some were already giving high-fives to each other, others were going out of their heads because of laughter. _

_Miss Marie grinned and gave her two dumbfounded students a "very good" look. "You know what," she said, "forget about getting an F. I'll give you an instant A+ this semester. Or maybe for the whole year!" She laughed._

_The class Crescent Moon bursted into laughter. Maka and Soul were furiously blushing because of humiliation. Maka closed her fists tightly then went outside. Soul did the same._

_"Maka, wait!" Tsubaki cried, chasing after her._

_"Dude! Wait up!" Black Star followed Soul's tracks. _

Maka's eyes widen after remembering all that happened. She rubbed her lips very hard, causing it to turn a deep red. "Tsubaki, I can't take it anymore! ARGGH! I hate drama classes! It brings the worst out of me!" She gargled water again.

"Hey, at least you didn't get an F! You and Soul got an instant A+. And Miss Marie was even planning on giving you two an A+ for this whole academic year. Just how cool is that?" Tsubaki replied, hoping that it can cool off her friend a bit.

Maka spitted out water and hoped that it was already enough. "This is the first time that I'd rather have an F for the whole year than do that. I just gave my first kiss to the person who I hated the most, Tsubaki! I can't take it!" Then she gargled. AGAIN!

Tsubaki smirked when she heard that."But admit it, Maka," she said in a mischievous tone, "you actually liked it, didn't you?"

This time, Maka spitted out the water not on the bowl, but on the mirror. She looked at Tsubaki, horrified. "No way in a FREAKING MILLION YEARS!" Then she dumped her head in the water again, gargling.

Tsubaki just laughed and patted her friend's back.

On the other side of the world, Soul and Black Star are also in the boys' comfort room. And just like what Maka was doing in the girl's comfort room, Soul was also gargling water in his mouth like crazy.

"WOOOHOOOO! Dude, just how awesome was that? Can't believe you and your goody-two-shoes partner actually kissed, man!" Black Star said, making Soul spit the water and glare at him.

"DON'T you ever say that Maka and I KISSED! The heck, dude?" Soul replied in frustration. He went back to gargling water again.

Black Star let out his boisterous laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA! I, the Great Black Star, will not listen to a little chimp like you! I'M THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WHOLE WORLD, AFTER ALL!" He climbed up the top of one of the CR stalls. "I, the Great Black Star, is the boss of the whole world! I, the Great Black Star, can't be deceived by anyone else! I, the Great Black Star-"

Black Star's narcissistic speech was cut off when he lost his balance. "Hey, Soul-!"

Too bad. He fell down the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in pain. "Ouch..."

Soul gargled one last time then looked at his best friend. "Maybe you're not so great after all, Great Black Star." He laughed out loud.

Black Star stretched out his hand to Soul, gesturing him to help him up. "Pull me out here...Dang it..."

Soul laughed again and pulled Black Star out of his misery. "Hmm. Sucks to be you, my dear friend. Sucks to be you."

Black Star just scowled. "Let's just return to the classroom. Baka."

Soul chuckled and was about to go with Black Star when he suddenly remembered what happened with him and Maka. He shuddered and widen his eyes. "Dude, wait!" Soul returned to the room and gargled water again.

Black Star was the one who laughed now. "Maybe it SUCKS to be YOU more."

Soul spitted out the water and glared at his friend. "Oh, just shut up, will you?"

And he gargled again.

The next happenings that await for Maka and Soul that day felt like the worst moments ever in their lives. When they stepped their feet onto their classroom, the whole class stood up and gave them a standing ovation. The meister and weapon turned beet reds because of so much embarrassment and humiliation.

Biology time came after Theater. Dr. Franken Stein entered the classroom with a big smile on his face. He must have heard about Maka and Soul's kissing incident, because instead of having a lesson, he acted like a hopeless romantic in the classroom, teasing Maka and Soul, saying that he wants to see them kiss. Even worse, Spirit came barging in the room, screaming all around the classroom and freaking out because of her daughter's first kiss, which was purely just an accident. The whole class laughed.

Maka and Soul just bowed their heads. This was all too much.

For the first time in her whole life, Maka wished that school would be finished already for the day. She already experienced too much embarrassment. She can't take it anymore.

But it seems like the time is fooling her. The longer she wishes that school's over already, the slower the time is. She scowled then sighed. Why, she thought, why is this happening to me?

Soul, on the other side, is feeling the same. He just wants to get home, have a nice, hot bath, and forget that this whole thing did happened. It was his FIRST kiss, for Shinigami's sakes. And his first kiss was even with the person whom he despises the most. This day couldn't get any worst.

Just when the meister and weapon thought that their heads are already going to go bonkers because of so much humiliation, the school bell rang. The partners heaved heavy sighs, glad that the day's over.

As they fixed their things, Maka and Soul can't look at each other directly in the eyes. Can they even stare at each other after what happened during theater class? Absolutely not. That's way too awkward.

Maka didn't wait for Soul any longer. She picked her school bag up and left the room. She'd rather commute than ride with his brainless partner.

Soul, on the other hand, didn't mind Maka going ahead of him. In fact, he's completely fine with it. Riding with his freakish meister would be way too awkward anyway, since they both know what just happened.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Soul got his things and was about to go out of the room when suddenly he remembered the kiss. He shuddered and took a step.

Then he remembered again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And agai-

"DARN IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Soul screamed at the top of his lungs. He pulled his hair and barged out of the room, with no realization of what he just did.

The ones who were left in the room, specifically, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty and Liz, looked at each other with confusion in their eyes because of what Soul did.

"What's up with that dude?" Black Star asked.

"It must be the kissing incident..." Tsubaki said.

Liz chuckled. "They probably are suffering from so much trauma right now. Poor partners. Well, in my own opinion, I think they need to experience those kind of things if they continue their fight with each other."

"You're right." Kid agreed. "Those two just need to make up with each other."

"Hmm." Liz said, the light of battle shining in her eyes. "Are you guys going to agree with me if I tell you that they actually are good for each other?" She smiled michievously.

The four people nodded. Liz put on

"Wait..." Kid looked at Liz's eyes. "I know that look."

Liz looked back at Kid and raised one eyebrow. "Uh. Duh, of course you do. It's my look. It can't be YOUR look, right?"

Kid scoffed. "Baka. That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"You have a plan in mind, don't you?"

When the others heard that, they can't help but agree with Kid.

Liz looked at her four friends surrounding her, curiosity surrounding their eyes. She giggled then said, "Well, if you call us being matchmakers as a plan, then it can be."

Patty piped up. "What do you mean, onee-chan?"

Liz smiled. "Well, if we really believe that they really are for each other, then why don't we HELP on getting them together?" She grinned.

Black Star pretended to back off. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"Totally."

"Well, unfortunately. The man who you're talking to right now has got more important things to think of than pair a meister and a weapon who, in reality isn't that compatible at all. Sorry 'bout that." He laughed boisterously.

"Who said we needed your help, anyway?" Liz replied, a little frustrated. "You want to join, then join. If you don't want, then go do your thing. Besides, we can't afford to have a jerk like you ruining our plans."

Tsubaki gasped at that. "Liz! Your words!"

Liz looked at Tsubaki then winked as if saying "Ssshh, I'm doing this on purpose to let him join us".

Black Star's fighting spirit soared when he heard what Liz said. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I DON'T HAVE THE CAPABILITY OF MATCHING THOSE TWO UP?" He said with a bit of madness in his voice.

Liz sighed coolly. "Yes, actually. 'Cause you said you have better things to do than that. But think about it, Black Star. What else do you need to do in your life, anyway? Come on, give me just five valid reasons, and don't you dare give me the reason that you need to express your 'awesomeness' and 'greatness' to other people, because that's just narcissistic. Now begin."

Black Star went dead silent after that. After minutes of thinking, he gave up. "...Okay fine, I'll take the bait. BUT I AM STILL GREAT, YOU COMMONERS NEED TO KEEP THAT IN MIND!"

Liz smiled, proud of her victory. "Sure, sure, whatever."

"Liz, you're actually serious? All along I thought you were kidding around..." Kid said, not believing what currently is happening.

"Well, believe it, my dear meister." Liz replied, cool as always.

Kid now felt horrified. "But remember last year? You tried pairing up those two students in the other section who you thought were perfect for each other. But in the end, they hated each other more! What's worse, the guy actually turned out to be a gay while the girl, a tomboy!"

When the others heard that, they were shocked.

"Liz, seriously?" Tsubaki put her hand on her mouth and gasped.

"Onee-chan? You seriously did that? WHAT THE! That was probably one of the biggest humiliations that you gave yourself!" Patty bursted out fits of laughter.

"And now you're the one strong enough to tell us that you can actually pair Maka and Soul? HECK! HAHAHAHA! Who's laughing now, Liz?" Black Star joined Patty in her chorus of laughter.

Liz turned a deep red after hearing her friends. She slapped Kid's arm then said,"Darn Kid! I told you to keep it as a secret!"

"Ouch!" Kid whimpered, rubbing the slapped part of his arm. "Secrets don't stay secrets forever, Liz! And I'm sorry!"

Liz gave a sigh of frustration then said, "Well, it wasn't really my fault, you know! They were in the verge of falling in love already! It's just, well, the girl found the guy putting lipstick on his lips! I'm out of that picture!"

Now even Tsubaki laughed at that.

Black Star can't breathe already because of too much laughter. "You suck, Liz. Very much."

Liz narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up, will you?"

Tsubaki, after laughing, coughed then piped up shyly,"Um, Liz...not to be, uhm, rude or anything, but, ah, um..." She began to stutter.

Liz looked at Tsubaki with a confused but gentle expression. "Yeah, what is it, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki smiled nervously then said, "Well...I'm just wondering...How are you going to pair up Maka and Soul? I'm sorry, it's just, well..after hearing about that pairing incident last year I'm just not sure of what's going to happen now or what's going to be the result of the-"

"I get it. I know what you mean." Liz suddenly said, cutting her off.

Tsubaki's eyes widen after that then bowed a little then said, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to be rude..."

Liz smiled. "Hey, it's okay, Tsubaki. I know this is going to come."

"How are you going to pair them up then, huh? You are disastrous. Their relationship might get worse." Black Star commented.

Liz breathed out a sigh of furstration then said, "For one minute, Black Star, do me a favor and SHUT UP." She coughed. "Last year's incident won't happen again, I'm sure of that."

"What made you so sure, nee-chan?" Patty asked with curiosity.

She smiled. "First of all, I knew that from the very start that Maka and Soul already have some sort of chemistry. I can feel it. And if you're thinking that they're not that compatible, let me tell you that opposites attract." She smoothed her long hair then continued. "And besides, I was alone last year. Now, you're all with me. And I expect you to help me."

"And why is that?" Black Star asked.

"...Because we are all friends, and we believe that our two friends Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans can have something special someday." She grinned.

The group looked at each other's eyes. Somehow, they felt the same way as Liz's too.

And they will be able to work it out. For Maka and Soul.

It won't hurt to try...

After minutes of silence, Kid broke it. "What do you have in mind?"

Liz smiled, then said that she will tell her first plan as they make their way out the school.

**Yay! Chapter 8's done! :) Guys, I'm really sorry for giving this chapter way too late. :| I hope you will continue to support this one despite of the slow updates. I won't stop this, I promise. You have my word. :D**

**Please read and review! Thank you and God bless. :) Stay happy ^^ **


End file.
